Forever I will Stay part 1
by MiStReSsKaGoMe143
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome continue life together.


It was a sunny evening and Kagome stood beside Inu-Yasha. Inu-Yasha reached for one last kiss with Kagome but she refused. "Don't you still love Kikyo?", she said with tears in her eyes. Inu-Yasha look to the ground and sighed. "Yes, but I don't at the same time. Kikyo is a part of my memory now and she will never return. Kagome, I love you now." Kagome look him in the eye. "Inu-Yasha, I have much trouble believing you, considering I have the sacred jewel of four souls." Kagome picked up her bags and walked to the well. "It's time for me to go back to my own time now, Inu-Yasha." Miroku and Sango hugged and Sango walked to Kagome. "I am coming with you, Kagome. Would it be OK if I stayed at your shrine for a while. I want to find out what it is like to live like you.", she said with a smile. Kagome smiles and agreed. "Would you guys like to come live with me too?", she said looking at Inu-Yasha and Miroku. "Gah, I can't come.all the demons.", said Inu-Yasha. "Hey dingle-berry!! I have the jewel remember?!?!", shouted Kagome. Sango laughed along with Miroku. Inu-Yasha growled at Kagome and looked away. "I'll come with you!", sid Miroku winking at Sango. Sango kicked the ground. "Hmmpphh! Men are PIGS!", she said looking him directly in the eyes. Kagome walked towards Inu-Yasha and held him tight. "What am I going to do without you?", she said with tears running down her face, "I love you so much and now I will probably never see you again. I won't be able to bare it." Kaogme reached towards him for one last kiss. Miroku covered Shippo's eyes. "HEY! I WANNA WATCH!!", he shouted. "Little foxes shouldn't be peeping toms", said Miroku. Sango giggled and looked at Miroku. Miroku dropped Shippo and stood on his face. They both shared a long, sweet kiss filled with love and affection for one another. Inu-Yasha and Kagome finally let go of each other and Kagome ran to the well again. "Come on.whoever is coming with me..", she said looking at Inu-Yasha, Sango, and Miroku. Sango walked to the well. "Does it hurt at all to go through the well?", she asked looking scared. Kagome laughed out loud."Of course it doesn't hurt.If it did I wouldn't be going back.." Sango laughed also and Kagome sat on the edge of the well. Miroku and Sango also put their feet over the side. Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha with tears in her eyes. "I love you.I will see you again..I promise.." Kagome jumped down the well shouting good-bye to Inu-Yasha. Sango and Miroku also said good-bye and jumped down after her. Kagome began climbing up the ladder in the well when Sango and Miroku plopped down below her. "Whoa! Where are we?!?", asked Miroku. "We are in my time era.", said Kagome, still climbing the ladder. Sango and Miroku also climbed up and followed Kagome to the family shrine. "Gandpa! I've got some friends that have come with me to stay here. Is that ok?", asked Kagome. Her grand-father nodded and her little brother whispered to her mother that Sango and Miroku had some strange clothing. Kagome slapped Sota. "Don't say that about their clothes! I think they're quite fashionable people for being in such an old time!", said Kagome. "Come on, this way is the guestrooms. Would you guys like to share a room or no?" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and blushed. "Sure, we'll share one", said Miroku winking again. Sango looked away from him. "He is so immature sometimes.but I still love him.", Sango said to herself. Meanwhile, Inu-Yasha sat in a tree thinking about Kagome and Kikyo. "Kikyo was so wonderful. But that demon Naraku..or Onigumo..he made us think we betrayed one another. I would never do that to her.and then Kaogme..she is so wonderful.strong, intelligent, beaitful, and very brave." Inu-yasha slapped his own face. "Kikyo is dead dingle-berry", he said smiling at his use of Kagome's word. "Kagome, I will find you.when the time is right." Kagome laghed and opened the door to a large room with beautiful flowers and Japanese plates, Pearl chopsticks and more. There was a large king- sized bed with 10 pillows of all different sizes and a couch sitting in front of a large TV set. There was a computer with internet-access and a bathroom with a garden tub and spa. There was also a small kitchen with a stove, washing machine, and microwave oven. There was a parnty stocked with food and a sink. There were dishes and utensils also. "It's like your own little apartment", Kagome said smiling. Sango and Miroku walked in and put their stuff down "WOOOOW!" said Miroku. He ran everywhere touching everything. Kagome laughed. "In the bathroom there is shampoo!" Miroku and Sango blinked. "Sham-poo?", said Miroku and Sango. Kaomge explained you use it to wash your hair and the other soap was for your body. They both sat on the couch and stared at the TV. Kagome walked over and turned it on. They looked at her with confusion. "HUH?!?" Kagome explained that as well as the computer.  
  
fficeffice" /  
  
The next day, Kagome took Sango and Miroku around the city for sight- seeing. Sango had many queations, especially about cars. Later that evening, Sango and Miroku were standing on their balcony, looking at the stars. "I never noticed how beautiful they were before.", said Sango while holding Miroku close to her. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Miroku looked down and placed his hand on her shoulder. They both closed their eyes and shared a deliciously sweet kiss. "I am so happy to be with you, Sango.", said Miroku. Sango hugged him more tightly and said, "I am happy with you also. I love you Miroku.for the first time I feel happy and safe with a guy." Sango smiled sweetly and they kissed again. Sango walked back into the room and took her robe off. She went into the bathroom and took a long bath. Miroku walked in the bathroom and blinked twice. Sango covered herself up with bubbles. "What the hell are you doing in here?!? Can't I get any privacy?!", Sango yelled while shoving a bar of soap in Miroku's mouth. He spat is at her and walked out to find Kagome. "What was that all about?", she asked. "I don't know..but that was a beautiful sight." "Pervert!", said Kagome. She walked out of the room and went on the her own balcony. "InuYasha, I wish you were here with me right now.", Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Sango walked in the room at the same moment. "Kaomge, what's with the tears?" Kagome sighed and looked to the stars. "I love InuYasha, and I wish he was here now.", Kagome said with more tears. Sango gave her a hug. "It's OK Kagome, he's gonna come find you when he realizes he loves you too.", said Sango. "But Sango, I don't think he does like me at all. He is always mean to me, has no respect, and says mean sutff to me all the time! I just don't know if I should love him after the way he treated ffice:smarttags" /me.", said Kagome. Sango sighed and looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome, InuYasha does love you. He told me so himself. He loves you a lot and he always has. It's not because you are the reincatnation of Kikyo either." Kagome smiled and walked back into the room and got her coat. "Where are you going Kagome?", asked Sango. "I am going to find InuYasha.", she said with a smile and a tear. She walked out to the well where she told Sango she would be back in a few days, at the most. Kagome jumped into the well and ended up in the age where InuYasha was. Sje climbed out, to find Lady Kaede sitting nearby. "Where is InuYasha at?", she asked her. "He is at the village right now, child. Welcome back.", said Kaede. Kagome thanked her and went to the village herself. She found InuYasha there and took him back to the well. Kaede was no longer there. "InuYasha, can you please come home with me and stay for a while?" InuYasha looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Kagome, but I don't think I can." InuYasha looked at her and kissed her on the cheek. "Kagome please remember that I love you and I always will." Kagome looked at him and turned away. "Can't you just stay for one night?", she asked sadly. InuYasha sighed and relied with, "I guess so, but I have to leave early in the morning." Kagome took InuYashas hand and jumped down the well. When they got back to the family shrine, Sango was waiting. "InuYasha! I am glad to see that you have made it!", she yelled with delight. InuYasha laughed and followed Kagome into the shrine. Kagome took him to her room and showed him where he would be sleeping. "I have an extra bed that you can sleep in tonight. You're lucky I am letting you sleep in the same room with me.", said Kagome. InuYasha jumped in the bed and began to sniff it. "This thing you call a bed, it smells very nice.", he said while blinking at Kagome. Kagome blushed. Meanwhile, Sango was laying on the bed watching T.V. while Miroku fumbled with the computer. "What is this thing supposed to be, anyways?", he asked himself. He begam surfing the net when he came to a porn site. "JACKPOT! I HIT THE JACKPOT!!", he yelled. Sango walked over to the computer and cringed. "Eww! Why are you always so perverted?", she asked with disgust. Sango took the mouse and hit the tiny X in the corner. "Learn to control your hormones." Miroku looked at her funny. He than walked to the bed where she was laying under the blankets. He crawled under also. "Miroku, what are you doing?", asked Sango. "I'm going to bed.what else?", he said. "I think you are supposed to sleep on the floor!", said Sango. Miroku gave her sad eyes and she agreed to let him sleep with her. They lay side by side and fell asleep quickly. In Kgome's room, InuYasha was preparing for a bath. Kagome went in the bathroom and filled the tub up with soft bubbly water. "Here, boy. This should be nice for you.", she said softly. InuYasha walked in, stripped his clothes and sat down. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?", he asked. Kagome laughed softly. "Here, I'll help you." She dunked his head under the water and began to shampoo his hair. She then rinsed and gave him a bar of soap. "Here, wash yourself.", she said. InuYasha blinked. "Can't you do it?", he asked. Kagome replied with a no and left the bathroom. She then changed into her bathrobe so she could take a bath next. InuYasha got out of the tub and BAM! His butt hit the floor in an instant. "Owww.", he groaned. Kagome walked in to see him butt naked and gave him a towel to cover himself with. Kagome then re-filled the tub and took her own bath. Little did she know, InuYasha was watching her the whole time. When she unplugged the drain he went and sat on the bed and watched the T.V. Kagome walked out and put her pajamas on and then sat on the bed next to InuYasha. Kagome looked out the sliding glass door and her _expression turned to a worried one. "InuYasha, I see a demon.and it's staring at the Shikon Jewel.", she said. InuYasha looked out there and then grabbed the jewel and gave it to Kagome. "Here, take this and go into another room, I'll take care of the demon." Kagome nodded and told him to be careful and walked to the family room. She sat on the couch and looked at her mom. "Kagome, I see you have your cute friend with the dog ears here tonight.", she said. Kagome nodded. "Yeah, what about him?", Kagome asked. "I don't want you doing anything with him. You never know where's he's been to.", she said. Kagome blushed. "Mom, don't worry. I love InuYasha. He would never do anything to hurt me." Kagome's mom nodded and continued reading her book. Meanwhile, InuYasha was warding off the demon. "I musssst have the jewel.", it hissed. InuYasha took out the Tetsuisga and it transformed. "You will never hurt Kagome. Not if I can help it. Kagome means a lot to me and you will NOT hurt her!!!", he yelled. InuYasha gave the demon a swipe with his sword. Blood leaked out of its wound and fell to the wood on the balcony in a giant puddle. "I will get the jew-", the demon said while turning to ashes. Kagome peeked in the room and saw that it was safe while InuYasha put the Tetsuisga away. Kagome ran to InuYasha and hugged him. "Oh, InuYasha are you OK?", she asked. InuYasha replied with a "yeah" and Kagome let go of him. "Thank you for protecting me over the jewel. I heard you yeling all the way downstairs.", Kagome said with tears in her eyes. InuYasha looked down at her and smiled. InuYasha took her hand and led her to the balcony. "Kagome.I love you so much. I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Kagome looked at InuYasha and raised her toes aso she reached his lips. At that moment InuYasha bent down and they both closed their eyes and shared a long kiss. Kagome went back to her normal height and looked at him. "InuYasha.I love you too, but I don't think we are ever going to get married or live together are we?", she said with tears in her eyes. InuYasha squeezed Kagome's hand gently. "One day, I promise you.we will be together. But for now we have to remain unengaged and not married or anything. I am sorry but I have to wait until all these demons stop trying to take the Jewel of Four Souls.", he said to her gently. Kagome nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I miss being able to see you everyday and spending the long cold winter nights traveling through the mountains with you.", Kagome said looking to her feet. InuYasha hugged her tightly. "Please, don't worry Kagome. My love for you will never die and I promise you that." Kagome smiled and walked back into the room and lay under the covers on the bed. InuYasha asked her where he was supposed to sleep and she replied with "I guess you can sleep here tonight.", she said with a giggle and a pat on the spot next to her. InuYasha climbed under also and Kagome got up to lock the bedroom door. She climbed back into the bed and flicked off the light. "Kagome?", said InuYasha. Kagome sat up. "Yes, InuYasha?" "What is the purpose of this thing, anyways?" Kagome laughed and replied, "It's to sleep on, so you don't have a backache the next morning." InuYasha replied with an "Oh." And laid back down. He was facing Kagome and the both of them were looking into each others eyes. Kagome scooted closer to InuYasha and turned over on her other side while InuYasha placed his hand on her waist. Meanwhile, Miroku had woken up from sleeping and noticed that Sango's robe was untied. He flicked on the bathroom light and walked over to her side of the bed. He sat on the end and lifted the bottom of her robe up to get a peek at her. Sango felt the cold air and sat up. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!? PERVERT!!", she screamed at him. Miroku just blinked and explained he only wanted a "peek". Sango sat up walked over to him and said "I love you so much", she said. She then bent down as if she was to kiss him and he closed his eyes. She took her hand and smacked Miroku on the lips. "That is what you get for being a pervert!" Miroku looked at her and grabbed her hand. "I am sorry my love.", he said with puppy dog eyes. "Oh, don't even try that sappy stuff with me. It doesn't work!" Sango turned around and Miroku took his opportunity to grab her butt. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE!", she said to him. Miroku looked down and they both climbed back into bed and had soon drifted soflty off to sleep.  
  
Kagome yawned and sat up to see that InuYasha was gone. He had scribbled a crude note saying that he would be back late that evening, and he liked staying with her. It also said that he loves her very much. Kagome kissed the note and placed back on her nightstand. She walked into her backroom and brushed her hair and walked into the kitchen. "G'morning ,Kagome.", her mother said. "Your little friend with the cute dog ears left real early this morning. I saw him walking to the well." Kagome nodded and sat at the table. "Have Miroku and Sango woken up yet?", she asked. Her mother said no and then began fixing eggs and bacon with toast. Kagome walked into their bedroom and tapped Sango sat up and then woke Miroku up. "I'm sorry for yelling at you last night.", she said soflty. "It's ok. I'll try not to be so perverted.", he said with a smile and a wink. Kagome giggled and told them that breakfast was ready. "So, Kagome.did you and InuYasha have 'fun' last night?", Miroku asked laughing. "Kagome crossed her arms. "You PERVERTT! InuYasha and I are NOT into that kind of thing!", she said to him. "..yet.", she said giggling. Kagome walked back into the kitchen and sat at the table and Sango and Miroku followed. Kagome's mother set a plate down for each of them filled with steaming eggs, bacon, and toast with butter. "Yummm!! Looks really good!", exclaimed Sango. Kagome laughed and took a few bites of her eggs. Miroku looked confusedly at his fork and knife. "What are these for?", he asked. Kagome explained how to use them for eating. He nodded and tried using them. "I'll stick to the chops!", he said picking up the chop sticks and using them to eat. Sango laughed at him and began eating her bacon. Kagome finished her food and drank the rest of her orange juice. "Thanks, Mom that was good!", she said to her mom. Kagome walked back into her room and got her school uniform on. "Man, last day of school today. I hate Mondays.", she went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth along with her hair once more. Miroku walked in, very curious as to what Kagome was getting ready for. She explained to him about school and how that day was her last day of school until ended. Miorku still didn't understand why these people forced them to go to this thing they called 'school'. Kagome got her pack and walked out the door telling her mom, grandpa, Sango, and Miroku that she would be back after school. Kagome's mom left for work soon after and Sota left also. Gandpa went to the grocery store to get some food. Miroku and Sango sat on the living room couch watching the 'T.V'. with confusion. "I still don't understand what this thing is for! If you can't see any naked women then its not worth anything!!", Miroku shouted. Sango walked over with a sweatdrop on her face and slapped him 5 times. "Why.do.you.always.have.to.be so PERVERTED!!", Sango shouted back. She ran to the bedroom and slammed the door. Miroku stood looking after her with his face all red from being smacked. Sango sat on the bed and asked herself why he was like that and why she put up with him. Miroku was at the door listening and opened it. "Sango", Miorku blinked, "I didn't mean to make you cry like that." He got her a tissue and sat beside her. Sango sniffed and asked him why he was always so perverted. "I don't know. I am just like that. And I don't mean to be all the time.", he said with a sigh. "I'll try not to be so perverted from now on. If that's what you want with me." Sango looked at him. "No, you can be perverted all you want, just not too much. I like you just the way you are." Miroku looked down and stood up abruptly and walked fastly to the well. "Something is happening there. I can feel it." He jumped in the well with Sango following. When Miroku came out of the well in the other time era, InuYasha was laying on the ground, badly hurt. Miroku ran over to him and asked what happened. "Demon.took the Jewel..", he muttered. Sango ran back to the well. "I am going back to Kagome's to wait for her after.um..schloo. Is that what it is? Anyways, when she gets back, I will bring her here." Sango jumped in the well to find Kagome just walking up the path. "Kagome! You are home from that schloo of yours!", she shouted. Kagome looked at her with confusion. "Schloo?", she asked. "Yeah, that place you went to today." "Ohhhh, school!", she said. "Well, hurry you need to come see. InuYasha is badly hurt! A demon stole the Shikon Jewel from him.", she said hurriedly. Kagome's eyes widened and she jumped into the well before Sango could even get over to it. Kagome ran to InuYasha and sat by his side. "Inu..InuYasha..are you OK?", she asked with tears in her eyes. "No.I don't think we will be able to see each other anymore, Kagome. I'm sorry." Kagome cried even harder and went to get her first aid kit. She treated his wounds with antidote and placed bandages over the cuts. "Don't worry, I am here now and I'll help you.", she said. InuYasha thanked her and Kagome walked over to Sango. "Where is Miroku?", she asked. "He went to find the demon that did this.", she said. "How will he know, he can't smell like InuYasha.", Kagome said. Sango shrugged. Kagome walked back to InuYasha and knelt down. "InuYasha.please don't leave me. Please?" "I don't know if I can.the poison injected into me is very strong."  
  
Kagome then left the room where Sango and Miroku stood and went to her own room. "I wonder why InuYasha didn't want to come with us. Kagome put her clothes away and buried her head in her hands and cried. She heard a knock on the door and wiped her eyes with her hands. "Yes, who is it?", she called. "It's me. Sango" Kagome told her to come in. "Kagome! This stuff is so cool. But I can't figure out how to work the showert." Kagome giggled. "You mean the shower?" "Yes", replied Sango. Kagome went into the room and saw Miroku run behind a chair. "HEY! I'm nude! Get out!" "I am helping Sango with the shower!", said Kagome. She walked to the bath and turned the water on and poured a little bit of bubble bath in. Sango stepped in wither her shoes on. "No no! You have to take your clothes off and then get in!", Kagome said. She left the room and let Sango take her bath. Kagome returned to her room and continued crying. Kagome then made her self a nice warm bath with lavender scented bubbles. She used shampoo and conditioner made with chamomille. Suddenly the door opened and Miroku walked in. He stared at her face and then her breasts while blinking. Kagome screamed and put her hands over her chest. "Get out! Go look at Sango not me!" Miroku blushed deeply and ran into the bathroom where Sango was. He began to stare at her chest also. "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD! GET OUT! GO LOOK AT KAGOME!", she screamed. Miroku ran to Kagome's bathroom and again stared at her. "YOU PERVERTED FREAK! GET OUT AND LOOK AT SANGO!" This continued for about 15 minutes until he told them they were screaming to go look at the other girl. "Kagome! Dinner!", yelled Kagom's mother. "Okay, we'll be down in a bit!", Kagome called. Kagome changed into a clean outfit made of a powder blue skirt with a white V-cut shirt. Kagome's mother , grandpa, and brother sat around a hot-pot. "Hot pot! Hot pot! Hot pot! Hot pot!", said Kagome exitedly. Sango and Miroku sat on either side of Kagome and ate their dinner. "Kagome hunny, can you get the desert out of the refrigertor?" Kagome got up and peeked in the fridge. "Yumm.brownies!", She said. Kagome borught the pan the the dinner table and everyone took a piece of it. It was then time to get read for bed. Kagome took off her clothes and changed into her nightgown. She went to Miroku and Sango's room. Hey , are you guys ok in there? They both replied with a soft "yes" and then Kagome walked to her room. She turned on the light and opened her blinds. There is was. The wellhouse, which led to where InuYasha was. Kagome continued to stare at the wellhouse for a minute, when one small tear rolled down her soft cheek, and landed on the window sill, in a tiny, salty puddle.  
  
InuYasha stoked the fire that was before him and Shippo. He sighed, and got under the thing Kagome called a sleeping bag. He could still smell her scent in the sleeping bag, and he hugged part of it to his chest. He glanced over at Shippo, who was snoring a bit loudly next to the fire in a nest of leaves. He got up and walked over to the well. He looked down into it and sighed. A small tear escaped from his eyes (yes, a man cries) and landed in the well, even managing to pass into Kagome's era. Kagome heard the drop as she too, let her tear fall in the well. InuYasha smelled her tear and knew it was hers, because she often cried when he was in danger. He jumped in the well and looked up. There was Kagome, waiting for him. He climbed out of the well and looked at her smiling face. Kagome began to cry, for she was happy to see him. She was soon in his open arms, holding his close to her. InuYasha looked down at her a smiled, holding her body against his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she looked at him. She grabbed his hand and led him into her room. "InuYasha?" "Yes?" "Will you please stay with me tonight?" He looked her right in the eyes. "Yes, but let's go get Shippo first, k?" Kagome nodded and walked to her closet. "I better get some clothes on incase we run into some demons." She pulled out a long sleave shirt, sweat pants, and a jacket. She took off her nightshirt shirt there, in front of InuYasha. He blinked twice, because all she had on was her panties. "What?" Kagome asked. InuYasha blushed deeply. "N-nothing." She opened the door in her bedroom, shut off her lights and walked out. InuYasha shut the door behind them. They walked hand-in-hand to the well and jumped in, Kagome hugging InuYasha's arm. They put out the fire, and Kagome scooped Shippo into her arms. He yawned, sighed, and remained asleep. Kagome laughed at him. "Kagome.", InuYasha whispered, "Kikyo couldn't collect anymore souls. She does not exist anymore. I can stay with you, in your arms.forever." Kagome cried out with joy, and they both went back to Kagome's time. Kagome set Shippo in the bathtub with a towel and a small pillow. She sat on her bed and changed back into her night clothes. InuYasha sat down beside her, took her hand into his and softly kissed her neck. Kagome motioned for him to stop. She put both her hands on his shoulders, and looked into his beautiful amber eyes. She leaned forward a little, and InuYasha followed her lead. They closed their eyes and enjoyed a sugary kiss. Kagome placed her hand on the back of his head and softly ran her fingers through his silver hair. They pulled away from each other, savoring the sweet taste of each other's mouths. Kagome sighed, and laid on her bed. InuYasha laid right behind her, and placed his arms around her. She closed her eyes and softly whispered, "In your arms, forever I will stay. I love you, InuYasha."  
  
Chapter 2  
  
InuYasha smiled down at her as she slowly drifted into a serene sleep. InuYasha reached to the end of the bed and grabbed a blanket. He closed his eyes as he placed the blanket over himself and over Kagome. His wounds were still deep from when he had been attacked by a demon, but at least he had gotten the sacred jewel away from it.  
  
Kagome's mom opened her bedroom door and peered inside. She couldn't see any of Kagome, except for her feet. All she could see was InuYasha's silvery hair coming out of the blanket. She smiled and quietly shut the door. She picked up the phone and dialed a builder. Kagome's birthday is coming up, she thought ,I am gonna build her and her friends their own little house out there. A builder showed up the next day when Kagome was at her last day of high school. The house would consist of 2 1/2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a living room, office, and a kitchen. As Kagome was coming home from school, Sota ran up beside her. Kagome's mom had a plan to get them away for the week, so they could build the house. "Hey Kagome! Do you think that you and your friends could take me to that cool era of theirs?", he asked exitedly. Kagome giggled. "I don't know really. You'd have to ask them, not me!", she said. When she got home, Miroku and Sango were showing InuYasha how to work the "mirco-wow" as they called it. InuYasha was getting frustrated when his food wasn't getting hot enough in 30 seconds. Kagome ran to her room without saying hi to anyone, but InuYasha could smell her fragrance. He ran to her door and poked his head in. "Good afternoon, Kagome." Kagome smiled and walked to him, holding him in an embrace. "Hi InuYasha." Sota came in the room and asked InuYasha about going to his era. InuYasha agreed to let him come along for about a week as they visited the villagers. A week went by, and Sota became bored with the every-day task of chasing demons away from Kagome's neck, which the Shkion No Tama rested around. They bid farewell to the villagers and then jumped into the well. Kagome was glad to be back home. She had really missed her mom's home-cooking. When she came out of the wellhouse, she almost lost her eye sight form being so surprised. There it was, her own little house. "Hello Kagome!", her mother shouted, "This is your own little house for you and your friends." Kagome jumped up and down, yelled her thanks, and went to get the others out of the well. "What's going on, Kagome?", asked Sango. "Just follow me!", she said. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha followed her out of the wellhouse and into their own house. It was already decorated and furnished. Kagome's mother said that she would sometimes bring some home-cooked meals over for breakfast and dinner. Kagome entered hers and InuYasha's room. It was beautiful. There were candles lit along the shelf above the fireplace, which was also glowing with heat. In the corner were windows, with a chair sitting in front. There was a sheer curtain that hind around the corner. It was for Kagome to relax in, and Sango and Miroku's room had the same thing. Shippo didn't have a room, he slept in the living room. The spare room was painted a tanish brown and had a queen sized bed, alond with a TV, computer, and a reclining chair. The whole thing was so beautiful. Kagome jumped into her mom's arms. "I love it! I love it!!"  
  
Later that evening, it was just Kagome and InuYasha at home. They were enhoying a candle-lit dinner, while Sango and Miroku were out to eat. Shippo was outside playing with Sota. Kagome walked into the kitchen to get some pepper. She set it on the coffee table, and turned around. InuYasha was on one knee, looking into her soft, trusting eyes. He took her soft hand and caressed it with his. "Kagome, I don't have a ring...or anything fancy...", he paused to kiss her hand. "But, Kagome, will you marry me?" A smile spread across Kagome's lips. She took him in her arms and whispered softly.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Yes, InuYasha...I will..." As she was holding him in her arms, Myoga hopped onto InuYasha's shoulder and handed him a ring. "It was you mother's. She gave it to me before she died and asked me to hang on to it until you needed it." InuYasha took the ring and slid it onto Kagome's finger. Myoga had given him two rings: an engagment ring and a wedding ring. InuYasha put the wedding ring in a little puch Myoga had left and put it in his pocket. Kagome was still holding onto InuYasha's clawed hands as though if she did let go, he would parish. InuYasha looked into her trusting brown eyes. "Come on, Kagome. Let's go inside. You better tell Gramps and Mom first..." He took her hand and walked her into the house, to find both of the watching at the window. Kagome looked angrily at both of them. "Can't I get any privacy around here!?!? I don't want you peeking in on my life all the time! Don't you understand that I am not a little girl anymore?!?" Kagome stomped off to the kitchen and her Grandpa and Mom just looked blankly at InuYasha. "We were only looking at the Garden.." InuYasha went and took Kagome back to their mini-house and layed her on the bed. "Kagome I think you should apologize to your mother and grandfather. They weren't even looking at us...they were only looking at the garden." Kagome looked into InuYasha's beautiful amber eyes. "Yeah...I guess you're right..." Kagome walked back to the house and apologized and told them the good news. They were both very happy for her.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango were in a bookstore. Sango was browsing at the romance novels, when Miroku screamed out in joy. He had found the magazine section...the Playboy magazines. Sango got very angry, and drug him out of the store by the hair on his neck. She yelled at him and smacked him, then walked towards home, leaving him to stand there looking stupid. She got home, slammed the door behind her and locked herself in their bedroom. Tears began to fall down Sango's cheeks. He's such a jerk...he didn't even say sorry. I don't even know why I'm gonna get married to him... She buried her head in the pillow and tried to shake off the feeling of not being with Miroku. Suddenly, the door opened and Miroku came in. Sango lifted up her head and looked at him. Oh no, I made her cry... He looked into her eyes and then to the floor. He looks so sad..., she thought. Miroku walked over to the bed and sat near Sango's head. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her on the cheek where her tears were drying up. "I never meant to make you angry and cry, Sango. You know I don't do it on purpose...it's just the way I am to get excited when I see that kind of stuff." A smile spread across Sango's lips. She sat up and moved to Miroku's lap and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "It's ok, Miroku. I just get jealous when you'd rather look at them instead of me..." Miroku blinked and smiled playfully. "Oh, so now you are talking sexy with me, huh?" Miroku took her off his lap. "Well sorry, but I'm not in the mood right now." Sango laughed at him and pulled him to her by his clothing. "Oh, really?" Sango laid soft kisses down his neck. "What about now, huh?" Miroku smiled and agreed. Sango got off the bed. "Oh, sorry I'm not in the mood right now." Miroku stared at her bankly. "Hey! You can't use that against me!", he shouted. Sango giggled playfully. "It's not my fault you're such a horny lilttle man." Miroku blushed and pulled Sango on the bed. "No...I'm not in the mood! Dammit!" Both of them laughed at each other and soon drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. I love you Miroku...  
  
Kagome slipped off her day clothes and put on her nightclothes. InuYasha sat in a corner, fumbling with his sleeves. Kagome giggled and got under her covers. She looked at InuYasha. He is so adorable when he's frustrated... "IunYasha, are you coming or not?", she said with a wink. InuYasha looked at her and grinned from ear to ear. He crawled under the covers and Kagome turned off the light. She scooted closer to InuYasha and he took her into his arms. "I love you Kagome", he said while running his claws softly through her silky hair. "I love you too..." The two of the drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chapter 4 Kagome woke at the first ray of morning sun. She sat up and yawned, and then looked at InuYasha, who was still cuddled up next her. She smiled to herself and leaned into him. She heard him breathing and giggled, but to herself so he didn't hear and wake up. She laid a kiss on his lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. He stirred a bit and kissed her back, and then opened his eyes. "Well, what a nice thing to wake up to.", he said with a big grin. She giggled and then pinned him to the bed by his shoulders and kissed him once more. "Well, we are sure playful aren't we?" Kagome layed down next to InuYasha and cuddled as close as space would allow. She placed her palm on his cheek and played with his beautiful silver hair. She closed her eyes and took his hand into hers. He smiled to himself and kissed her lips softly. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He walked out onto the bathroom porch and took the cover off the hot tub. He called to Kagome to come get in and he got in too. But he had forgotten that you are supposed to wear swim trunks, so he was naked. Kagome got in with her bikini on and sat on his lap. "Um...InuYasha..where are your pants..?" InuYasha looked at her blankly and then his whole face turned red. Kagome tried to feel for his pants, but accidentally found something else. She hopped out of the hot tub and rinsed her hand in the water. She ran and got a towel for InuYasha, only to come back to him standing up, completely naked. Kagome dropped the towel and her mouth came open. "InuYasha! Here!", she said wrapping the towel around his waist. Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku's porch, only to find them making out in the hot tub.  
  
A few months after InuYasha and Kagome's wedding, she raced out of the bathroom happily. "InuYasha! It's finally happened!" She hugged and kissed him and showed him the test. It was posotive. "InuYasha! We're going to have a baby!! Aren't you happy?" InuYasha hugged her and laughed excitedly. "Of course I am! But imagine how hard his or her life may be...being 75 percent human and 25 percent demon." Kagome thought about with and then looked down. "Yeah, you're right...maybe I should abort it.."  
  
|Author's Note: | |I strongly disagree with abortion, but it IS a part of the | |story.. |  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kagome sighed heavily and looked into InuYasha's beautiful amber eyes. He looked so caring, so loving. She knew he cared deeply for her and even if the baby was a hanyou, he would love it too. He smiled at the sight of the beautiful woman, whom he loved. She had perfect curves and was simply beautiful. Many people of the feudal era thought of her as a goddess, because she had such immense beauty. He leaned in and laid a soft kiss on her delicate skin. She looked down at the pregnancy test and smiled to herself. "I know it is going to be hard for him or her, but you can teach them how to be demon. You know how to be a demon even though you have human blood in your veins. I'm sure it will work, plus people nowadays aren't as discriminating against hanyous." InuYasha thought and bent down to Kagome to take her to on the bed. He placed his clawed hand on her abdomen softly. "Kagome..", he said looking deep into her brown eyes,"inside you, is your baby, our child. Whoever he or she is, it will be a wonderful warrior. We should keep it.", he said. Kagome looked at him and a smile spread across her glossed lips. A salty stream was on her cheek, and InuYasha wiped it off with his sleeve. He leaned in and brought her close to him, and hugged her. He didn't ever want to let go. Kagome set the test on her nightstand and hugged InuYasha back. "Ok, let's keep it. But the hard part will be telling Mom and Grandpa." Kagome let go of him and looked once again into the seducing eyes of his. She kissed him on the cheek and took the test to show her mother. Her mother was not mad, but was so upset of the fact that she was going to be a grandmother. Grandpa was ecxited about the coming baby. The only thing Sota could say was "Ew..you guys...did it!!" Kagome only laughed at her brother's immaturity. Next she told Sango and Miroku. Sango was really excited and gave Kagome a hug. "I am so happy for you Kagome! I can't wait to see how he or she looks. I'm sure it will be beautiful, like you." Kagome said her thanks to Sango. Miroku only laughed and told her that his perverted-ness had finally rubbed off on InuYasha. Kagome just ignored him and walked back into hers and InuYasha's room. He asked her how it went and told him all about what everyone said. He laughed at the remark Sota had made. A few months later, Kagome and InuYasha went to the doctors to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl. It turned out the baby was a girl, and they decided to name her KaeKane, meaning blessing, and beautiful warrior.  
  
When Kagome was about 6 months along, Sango threw her a baby shower. Sango stood up to make a mini-speach. "I want to say congratulations to my best friend Kagome. She is going to have her little baby girl, KaeKane soon. I hope KaeKane can grow up to be as strong as her father, InuYasha, and as free spirited and caring as her mother, Kagome. How about we all give her a round of applause, since she's made it this far with out an emotional breakdown." Everyone clapped for Kagome, and she just smiled and laughed. Kagome got lots of stuff for the coming child. Clothes, Bottles, Diapers, even a little crib. Kagome showed all the stuff to InuYasha. "Feh, all stuff I could have gotten you." Kagome avoided eye contact with him, then put all the stuff in shippo's room. "Shippo, your gonna have to share with KaeKane when she comes, ok?" Shippo nodded and got into his bed. It was about 8:30 and he usually was fast asleep by this time. Since he couldn't go to regular school because he was a demon, Kagome taught him at home.  
  
After 12 hours of pushing, KaeKane Higurashi was born. (InuYasha had taken Kagome's last name) She was a beautiful hanyou. She had dark hair, like Kagome's. She had InuYasha's eye color, but Kagome's large eyes. She had doggy ears, just like her daddy. She weighed 4 lbs, 12 oz. Kagome got to take her home the day after she was born, and everyone was so happy to see the new baby  
  
Chapter 6  
  
15 years later*  
  
KaeKane sat at the base of the ancient tree of life. Kagome opened the door and called to her. "KaeKane! Better hurry up or your supper will spoil." KaeKane got up and walked silently to her house. "Good evening KaeKane.", Sango and Miroku said in chorus. "Hey Kitana! Come here, I want to show you something."  
  
Kitana followed KaeKane into her bedroom. KaeKane pulled out a new boomerang. Kitana jumped with joy, and her eyes were smiling. KaeKane loved it when she was happy. It gave her a strong feeling inside and she couldn't describe it. "Ooh! Thank you so much KaeKane!" Kitana pulled KaeKane into a tight hug. KaeKane simply smiled and walked out of the room and into the hallway. "Make sure your mom and dad don't find it though." Kitana nodded and they headed back into the living room. KaeKane smelled the air. It smelled of baked chicken and apple pie. The 7 of them ate dinner peacefully. Shippo, now about 19 years, was a powerful fox demon. Kitana looked at him, and noticed how handsome he was. "Kitana! KITANA!" KaeKane poked her with a kife. Kitana snapped herself out of her daydream. Was I just thinking...that Shippo is cute!? Kitana, snap out of it girl! He's like your brother!  
  
That night Kagome, InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku sat Shippo, Kitana and KaeKane down. Sango looked at Kitana. "Sweetie...we are going to be moving..." Kitana's eyes grew wide with horror. NO! I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY BEST FRIEND! Tears came into Kitana's eyes. Miroku looked at her. "I know why you are crying. You aren't going to be serparated from KaeKane or InuYasha and Kagome. We are moving to the feudal era." Kagome nodded. "KaeKane...", InuYasha said while sqeezing her hand,"You are becoming a strogn warrior. A beautiful one at that. You must live up to your name. You are already a blessing, and very beautiful. Now you must become a warrior." KaeKane nodded, a salty stream running down her cheek. "Ok, dad. I will do my best. But what about our house here?" "Grandma and Grumpa will take care of it until we come back. We all knew how much it would hurt you guys to be away from each other, so Sango and Miroku are coming too. Besides, it's the era we belong in, and you too." KaeKane nodded and her and Kitana walked to their bedrooms. Kitana came to KaeKane's door and knocked. "Come in", KaeKane said. Kitana sat on KaeKane's bed, where she was watching TV. "So...what do you think of this moving to the feudal era thing?", Kitana asked. "Well, I don't know. I think it'll be fun, you know? Maybe Sango and Miroku will let you train to be a slayer. At least I will have my best friend with me.", KaeKane said. Kitana nodded in agreement. "Well, it is where we belong after all. Kagome was born here but spent a lot of time there, so everyone knows her. I think it will be cool."  
  
"It's been over 15 years since I've been back to the feudal era. I wonder how it's changed." InuYasha blinked sadly. Kagome hugged him tightly. I don't know if I am ready to go back to the place where I last saw Kikyo., InuYasha thought.  
  
A few days later, Kagome put on her Kimono and Sango put on hers as well. Miroku put on his Monk attire and Sango got out her old boomerang. InuYasha still had the same red outfit and that he always wore. Kitana and KaeKane got out their matching purple kimono's that had pink flowers and geese on them.  
  
Their home in the feudal era was just as nice. They got the guys to put Ac and electricity in. Kitana and KaeKane soon adjusted to living there. Soon they met a young boy demon named Taro. The months went by, and Taro grew on KaeKane. She began to acually like him. He was a wolf demon.  
  
One day, KaeKane and Taro were battling for fun and InuYasha was watching. "TARO!" Taro turned, and there was his dad. "Koga...", Inuyasha growled. "Taro! What are you doing hanging around this peice of trash?!" Taro looked at KaeKane and InuYasha with confusion. Koga grabbed Taro's arm and drug him home. InuYasha stomped the grouned and ran off.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
KaeKane looked at Kitana with confusion. "What was that all about?", she asked Kitana. "Well, I once heard mommy and daddy saying that some wolf demon and InuYasha used to hate each other and still do. They said that the wolf demon, Koga, fell in love with your mother, and InuYasha and Koga fought over her. I guess he doesn't exactly like the idea of us hanging around with Taro, or maybe it's the other way around. It looks to me that Taro is Koga's daughter."  
  
KaeKane looked to the ground. A glittering tear fell and hit the dirt where her and Taro had been battling. She turned and Kitana followed right behind. Kitana embraced her and told her everything would be ok. But she knew deep inside, it was tearing KaeKane apart. The next day, InuYasha was furious. "KaeKane I can't beleive you were play battling with that peice of shit! Ugh! I never want to see you around him again! Ever!" KaeKane just looked, and her lips began to quiver. She busted into to tears, and Kitana was there to wipe them. KaeKane ran outside, to the well. Kitana looked at InuYasha. "How can you do this?! She loves him!" Kitana ran out of the house. For the next few days, KaeKane did not say a word to InuYasha. She talked to Kagome a few times. She was sitting by herself when InuYasha approached her. Kitana was coming also. "KaeKane. I am sorry I blew up on you like that. But why are you so sad?" KaeKane just looked down and buried her head in her knees. "Someone she really cared about has just been torn from her life. And you wonder why shes's upset?!" Kitana stormed off into the woods. InuYasha placed his arms around KaeKane. "I am so sorry. I don't mean to hurt you and be a bad father, honest. I just want what's best for you." InuYasha rubbed her back and went back to the house, leaving KaeKane crying.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
KaeKane forgave her father, but she was still angry at him. She missed Taro, and realized she kind of liked him...a lot. She thought to herself that she should have cherished him when he was in her life, becausennow he is gone. One day, Kitana grabbed KaeKane by the arm and drug her into the woods. "KaeKane. I think Taro's been here! Look!", Kitana said, pointing at the foot prints. "They're missing a toe, just like Taros!" KaeKane knelt down and sniffed the track. "Yeah, that's him alright" KaeKane followed the scent of Taro until she came to a cave. She looked cautiously in. Taro's scent was all over this cave, and that weird wolf demon Kitana had referred to as Koga too. "Taro...", KaeKane called with a lot of hope and fear in her voice. There was no answer. KaeKane walked into the cave a little ways and called again. She hear some stirring and jumped on top of the cage, bringing Kitana with her. Koga came out looking all around. "Who are you!?" He picked up on KaeKane's scent. "I smell Inu-Trasha in her. UGH!" He followed the scent, but from whereshe had come from and not where she was. KaeKane jumped down to see Taro standing at the bottom of the cave. She ran to him and jumped straight into his arms. "Hey KaeKane", said Kitana, "I'm gonna go back home now. Don't worry about Koga. I've got the boomerang you gave me.", she said smiling. KaeKane nodded and turned towards Taro. "I've missed you so much Taro. I am so glad I got to see you again." Taro embraced her, smiling to himself. "I missed you too. What'sthe deal with my dad hating your dad?",he asked, lookingmconfused. "Well, Kitana told methat her mother toldher that when they were younger, your father fell in love with my mother, but Inuyasha would not let her be taken from him and that she didn't love your father back. She said my father and your father used to fight all the time over her, they both wanted her for their own." KaeKane finally let go of Taro. He looked up. "I smell father coming. Quick, back where you were!" KaeKane jumped up on the cage as fast as her body would carry her. Koga looked around, rather confused. "I know I can smell her. Where is she?" Taro smilpy turned around. "Taro! You love her don't you!?" Taro looked Koga in the eyes. "What the hell are you gonna do about it?" Koga just smiled. "Yes, she is a beauty, like her mother. Don't be fooled, boy. Her father will never allow it. And I don't want you to be with that peice of trash's daughter." Taro stormed angrily out of the cave. "I don't give a flying care in space what you do and do not want me to do! You can't stop me from loving her!" Taro walked off, with KaeKane following. "Taro...", she said stopping him and looking into his eyes, "you...you..love me?", she said with a tear in her eye. Taro blushed deeply and kept walking. He was just like Inuyasha and had trouble admitting his feelings. KaeKane stopped him. She got on her toes, and he leaned in to kiss her. He took her hand into his and they walked into the sunset.  
  
To be continued. If I get good feedback I will weep writing. Email the comments to billaonbgcuttie02@hotmail.com or I wont get them. 


End file.
